1. Field of the Invention
A tool is provided and releasably engageable with the "pig tail" terminal end of the core of a bicycle hand brake cable assembly with the tool abutted against the side of a first bicycle brake arm remote from the second brake arm relative to which the housing of the cable assembly is anchored and the tool is operative to adjustably shift the first brake arm toward the second brake arm after the clamp structure on the first brake arm has been released from engagement with the cable core. In this manner, a tool is provided for greatly simplifying adjustment of bicycle caliper brakes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different forms of mechanisms for adjusting bicycle caliper brakes heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,036,668, 3,628,635, 3,941,215, 4,023,653, 4,305,482 and 4,591,026.
However, these previously known forms of brake adjusting mechanisms do not enable precise "slack" adjustment of cable actuated bicycle brakes and some include structures incorporated into each bicycle caliper brake.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tool which may be readily operatively associated with successive caliper brakes and utilized to effect "slack" adjustment of those caliper brakes in a minimum amount of time and with complete efficiency.